lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiple Births
In the Elvin world, Multiple Births are considered rare. When they do happen, they are frowned upon. This is because elves believe that the more children you have (not just in the case of multiple births), the more diluted the talent is. However, this may just be a ruse to prevent elves from being overpopulated because their lives are indefinite. There are a few people who don't believe this, such as Sophie and her friends, Juline and Kesler Dizznee, etc. Here are the most famous multiple births in the series. Tam and Linh Song Because they are fraternal twins, Tam and Linh Song could've passed off as separate siblings but weren't. However, Quan Song tried to make everyone believe Tam was one year older than Linh. Mai and Quan were against multiple births and hated having twins, as they felt it brought disgrace upon their name. Linh accidentally flooded Atlantis, resulting in her banishment to Exillium; however, this was mostly her parents' fault due to their foolish decision to bring a new Hydrokinetic to the underwater city. Tam refused to let Linh go to Exillium by herself, so he simply went with her. They lived in the wild for a while together. In the books ''Flashback'' and ''Nightfall'', Mai Song, Tam and Linh's mother, seems to be wanting the twins back in their household. Rex, Bex, and Lex Dizznee These three children are the triplet younger siblings of Dex Dizznee. The reason for their rhyming names is because of Kesler Dizznee's, their father's, sense of humor. Their parents, Juline and Kesler Dizznee, are okay with multiple births and don't hide the fact that they are triplets. The triplets are the reason Juline joined the Black Swan because she knew that the secretive organization would help make multiple births more acceptable. The triplets are also rambunctious and continuously break things. It was mentioned that because of prejudices, it is hard to find babysitters for the triplets. The Forkle Brothers In the biggest plot twist of the KotLC franchise, it is revealed that there are not one, but TWO Mr. Forkles. At the end of ''Lodestar'', one of them dies, causing everyone to believe he was dead. It is revealed in [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]] that when they were young, their parents would hide one away and send the other into the world. When the one who went out into the world came back, they would rehash their day to the other. They lived their whole lives as one person and continued it that way when they grew up. When they were young, they thought everybody had a secret twin. It was only when they got older did they realize that their parents were lying. They decided to keep it going after they found out though because it could be useful in the future. Also, if they let anybody know they were twins, they could never take it back (and would probably be looked down upon as twins and triplets generally are). If they had been fraternal twins, their mother and father would've hidden one and faked the second pregnancy, but since they were identical, they resorted to hiding one twin at a time. Luna and Wynn Luna and Wynn are Alicorn foals. They were born during Book 7: Flashback, and are the daughter and son of Silveny and Greyfell. Elvin twins are looked down upon, but Alicorn twins are not, due to the fact that they aren’t elves, and don’t have special abilities (besides teleporting, of course). Category:About the Elves Category:About the Elvin World